Johann Fennhoff
Johann Fennhoff was a Russian psychiatrist who developed a form of hypnotism that would go on to be known as the Faustus. Biography Early Life In 1943, during World War II, Johann Fennhoff applied his hypnotic methods to assist in the amputation of a wounded private's legs. In 1944, he was present at the Battle of Finow, Germany, where an American general released Midnight Oil with the intention of reducing the Russian troops' need for sleep. Instead, the chemical instilled violent insanity in the soldiers, and while Fennhoff had access to a gas mask and managed to survive, his brother was killed. After, Fennhoff was forcibly recruited into the secretive Russian spy organization Leviathan. "The Iron Ceiling" In 1946, the Howling Commandos and agents Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, while investigating the theft of dangerous weapons from Howard Stark, found him posing as a prisoner named Dr. Ivchenko at one of Leviathan's bases in Belarus. Believing they were rescuing him, they took him back to the United States "A Sin to Err" At SSR's offices in New York, "Dr Ivchenko" tells Chief Roger Dooley about Leviathan. Meanwhile, Leviathan's agent Dottie Underwood arrives downtown and goes to a dentist's office across the street of SSR, pretending to be there for a job interview. She killed the dentist and then set up a high powered rifle in his office window. Dooley and Ferrhoff than take a break from talking about Leviathan and Ferrhoff analyzes Dooley office and concludes on the outs with his wife. When Ferrhoff looks out the window he secretly communicated orders to Dottie to kill Peggy. Fennhoff tried to hypnotize Dooley by twirling his ring. Fennhoff asked about the location of Stark's stolen technology, when agent Daniel Sousa interrupts them. Sousa has incriminating information against Peggy. Dooley hustles Ferrhoff to a conference room and leaves him with agent Yauch. Ferrhoff senses Yauch is disgruntled and says he can help. He starts twirling his ring again. Fennhoff gets Yauch to tell him where Stark's technology are. Yauch tells Ivchenko that Dooley has the lab on lockdown and Dooley is the only one allowed in. Then Ferrhoff hypnotizes Yauch to leave work, get a drink and step out into busy traffic, which he does. "SNAFU" After the SSR arrested Peggy, Fennohoff watches with Dooley as Sousa interrogates Peggy. She desperately tries to convince Sousa that there's a trained killer out there as Fennhoff says she's a pathological liar. Fennhoff than communicated new orders to Dottie regarding an attack on the SSR's office. Back at SSR, Edwin Jarvis arrives, saying he has a signed confession from Howard Stark. After Fennhoff listening in, Dooley makes a heartfelt call to his wife, trying to patch things up. In the conference room, Peggy has a clear line of sight as Fennhoff stands at Dooley's window and makes hand signals to Dottie across the street. She writes down the morse code, both Peggy and Jarvis noticed the Fennhoff strange activity and warned the others about the impending attack. Meanwhile in a baby shop, Dottie buys a baby carriage. Peggy goes to Dooley and tells him Stark's confession is fake. She sits the agents down and tells them about her investigation on Leviathan and what she just saw Fennhoff doing. Although they were skeptical of Peggy's warning, Dooley sent a team of agents across the street to investigate while he personally kept his eye on "Dr. Ivchenko". Back in his office, Dooley asks Fennhoff to close the window and the doctor sees agents going into the building. He turns to Dooley and starts hypnotizing him by turning his ring. Fennhoff hypnotized Dooley into locking Peggy and Jarvis in the interrogation room and then went to the SSR's lab, where Dooley had access to Stark's recovered technology. Fennhoff took special interest in a prototype of a heated combat vest designed for winter warfare and also found Midnight Oil. After having Dooley strap himself into the vest, Fennhoff walked out of the SSR's office with the Midnight Oil in hand. The vest's power source was faulty and volatile, but its circuitry ran throughout the vest, making it impossible to remove from the Dooley's body without it exploding. Dooley would eventually sacrifice himself to save his agents after making Peggy promise to bring "Dr. Ivchenko" to justice. Meanwhile, Fennhoff had Dottie release the Midnight Oil inside a movie theater, releasing a gas that caused the audience to brutally kill each other. "Valediction" Fennhoff and Dottie are pulled over by a officer after they blows through a red light trying to leave New York. Dottie play her innocent woman routine and the cop is about to let them go when he hears a description of their car broadcast on the radio. Dottie pulls a gun on him. At the movie theater, Peggy and agents Thompson and Sousa arrive at the movie theater where Midnight Oil was released and see corpses covered in scratches and claw marks inflicted by their fellow movie goers. The next day at a air hangar, Fennhoff and Dottie are about to steal a plane out when he heard over the radio that Howard Stark would give a press conference at city hall where the SSR would announce all charges against him. Seeing the opportunity in this they went back to the city. However, they recognized this was a trap set by the SSR. The next morning on the steps of city hall, Thompson declares that all charges against Howard have been dropped. Dottie set up a sniper rifle set to automatically fire at city hall as shots start coming. Jarvis hustles Howard into a police car, but it speeds off without Jarvis. The driver is the policeman who pulled over Dottie. Back at the hangar, Dottie beats on Howard than Fenhoff describes the ravages of Midnight Oil on his comrades, saying revenge has been his singular focus. Howard asks that they don't use Midnight Oil on innocent people, but Fenhoff says he plans to make Howard suffer. He begins hypnotizing Stark, taking him back to the time that holds his greatest shame. Fennhoff convinced Howard that he was in the Arctic and had found the signal from Steve Roger's plane. Stark took off in one of his planes towards what he thought was Captain America's signal, but was really flying a plane filled with canisters of Midnight Oil towards Times Square, which was crowded for the VE Day celebration as Peggy and Thompson and Jarvis just show up. Fennhoff kept in contact with Howard with the radio in the hangar's control room, but was interrupted when Peggy barged in with a shotgun and him and Dottie at gunpoint. The two fought, Peggy kick Dottie out the window and onto the wing of a plane below. Peggy got to the radio and bring Howard back to reality before he drop Midnight Oil on the city. Thompson and Sousa go after Fenhoff, mindful that if he starts talking, they're dead Fenhoff gets the drop on Thompson and knocks him out. Sousa pulls his gun from across the hangar and crutches toward Fenhoff as he tries to reach Sousa, playing on his role as an outsider and unrequited feelings for Peggy. As Sousa reaches Fenhoff, he tells Sousa to turn his gun on Thompson instead. Thompson wakes up in time to get nervous as Sousa aims at him. But then Sousa knocks Fenhoff out with his gun instead, and takes the cotton out of his ears. Fenhoff was taken into SSR custody. In a high-security prison, Fennhoff wear a mask that prevent him from speaking. In his cell he was greeted by HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola. Zola is familiar with Fenhoff's work and hopes they can collaborate. He offers up a pencil and paper. Relationships *Howard Stark - Enemy; deceasesd. *Margaret Carter - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' - Ralph Brown ***Season 1 ****"The Iron Ceiling" (First appearance) ****"A Sin to Err" ****"SNAFU" ****"Valediction" ***Season 2 ****"Monsters" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Johann Fennhoff is known as Doctor Faustus. This is alluded when Fennhoff reads The Tragic Life of Doctor Faustus. His method of brainwashing is utilised by HYDRA in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and referred to as the Faustus. *In the comics, Johann Fennhoff try to drive Steve Rogers insane. He brainwashed Sharon Carter to assassinate Steve. *In the comics, Fennhoff battled both Spider Man and Daredevil. Gallery ''Agent Carter'' AC Johann Fennhoff portal.png Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Villains Category:Prisoners Category:Leviathan Scientist